ROCKY AND THE MASSIVE COMPLICATION
by As3hleigh XD
Summary: what would you do if your bestfriend liked your fiance, if your best friend has issues and your boyfriend is pushe in front of a truck find out in this story
1. Love is in the air

**ROCKY AND THE MASSIVE COMPLICATION**

**Ok im a huge fan of dece and runther but their not in this story sooooo this is my first fanfic so please don't hate R&R thanks here it goes **

Love is in the air

ROCKY'S POV

ok I have a huge crush on deuce and I have since grade 3 but theres this new girl who he hangs around with and doesn't hang around me.

Theres this guy called Frankie and everyone calls him the complication but I don't see why he is cool and pretty cute.

The other day Cece comes over to me.

Heeey rocky OMG lets go the complication is coming. Cece says to me

Why does every one call him the complication he is pretty cute and he is cool. I say back to Cece

Well he is a player so if he asks one of us out and then just dumps us we will be heartbroken so please just come with me rocky. Cece says

Well if he asks me out I'm willing to take that chance: I say back

Hey rocky wanna go out. Frankie comes up and says to me.

I scream and say stuff me in a llama and call me glasto yes of corse

Cool see u after school I will take u home. He says back

CECE'S POV

Well that's just great rocky will be heartbroken and she will blame me for not talking her out of it…

Hey Cece. I here a familiar voice say

Heey gunther what do you want

By this time the hessenheffers had stopped dressing in 30 pounds of glitter and sparkles and I have a massive crush on gunther

Well I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend. He says to me

With a short amount of silence I say yes and we walk off to tys car as it was the end of the day

Hey ty where is rocky. I ask ty

She took a ride with the complication anyways back to you two what happened here. Ty says to change the subject.

Ohhh we are going out now gunther says kissing my forehead

Well ok ty says lets get going

We return back to rocky and my apartment just to see frankies car parked in front in the visitor parking section.

Oh great what is he doing here ty says

I don't know I reply

We better go up and check tinka says

Good idea we all say

Ty opens the door an what do we see my best friend and a player making out on the couch

TY'S POV 

Well as I open the apartment door and walk in what do I see my sister and some player making out and that player was Frankie aka the complication.

Ahem I say as I walk over they take no notice so I walk over and decide to stand there and then I pull frankie off rocky and push him out off the house.

Why did you do that ty. Rocky says to me

Cause I don't want him in my house I say to rocky

Ohh and by the way rocky im going out with tinka I say to her

She pauses and says OHH HIT ME WITH A RACCOON THAT'S GREAT but im still angry at you she says.

FRANKIE'S POV

ok so I was just making out with my girlfriend when all of a sudden her brother comes and pulls me off her and pushes me out the door great just great maybe I should just break up with her wait no she is different from the other girls I actually love her.

ROCKY'S POV

Ty you are a jerk leave me alone. I say as he tries to explain I walk to my room and slam my door.

Next thing you know as I was crying Frankie comes in through my window and comforts me

Hey what do you want for Christmas I ask him

A new leather jacket he says

I smile and say ok can do and you know my birthday is next week the week before Christmas I say

Ohh really he says then goes back out the window

So I walk out of my room in a better mood

Hey what happened ty asks you seem happier

I am I reply

Ok what happened ty asks

Nothing see ya im going out to by frankies Christmas present bye

ROCKY! Ty yells as I walk out the door

He is not worth it I hear him say

Well I got to the shopping centre I see cece

Heeey Cece I say

Heey rocky what are you doing here she asks

Im getting a present for Frankie I say

Oh cool she says

I ended up getting lots of presents for everyone

Hey rocky again says cece I forgot to tell you something she said

What would that be I say

Well me and gunther are going out now she says

I reply with AHH HIT ME WITH A RACCOON THAT'S GREAT

Ahh no but yes it is great cece replys

Yes yes it is I reply I head home and go to bed

I wake up to the sound of my mobile ringing the caller name said deuce and by the way today is my birthday

Hey deuce

Hey rocky happy birthday look out your window he said

I look out my window to see deuce with balloons and a little box

Come on in deuce I say u can use the door

Thanks deuce said

DEUCE'S POV

I suppose your wondering why I went all out for you sister I ask ty

Yeah he says

Well ty I do like rocky well love rocky I say

Well why are you going out with that new girl then ty asks

Cause I want to make her jealous so she will like me but I broke up with amila that chica coz she was to clingy. I say to ty

Well you're not going to get her now he says

Why I say

Cause she is going out with Frankie ty says

Well ok just let me see rocky he says

Sure shes in her room ty says

Kool I say then start going to her room but on my way she tackles me with a hug

Heeey deuce. she says

Heey rocky heres your present happy birthday

Thanks deuce my first present except from ty she says

She opens it and finds a watch with her name on it in real diamonds

And a real ruby heart hanging off it

Its beautiful she says

Yeah it reminded me of you I say back

Then I get tackled in another hug

Thanks deuce she says again before kissing my cheek

ROCKY'S POV (Christmas day)

Well looks like Frankie forgot my birthday

There was a knock at the door ty was in bed so I answered it

Hey rocky they all say

It was Cece, Gunther deuce and tinka

Heey ty is still in bed I say

Than next thing you know he is wet and awake

What happened to you I say

Umm cece and a jug of ice cold water he says

We all end up in hysterics

We all exchange gifts I leave deuces till last

This time deuce gave me a necklace with a real ruby heart and a real diamond D

Here you go deuce I say and give him my gift to him

Wow rocky why did you give me keys he says

Come with me I say I take him down to the visitor parking and show him a black convertible car with his name written in cursive on each side

There you go deuce merry Christmas I say

WOW rocky this would have cost a fortune he said

Yeah I saved up for it I said

He than gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek I blushed and he did a little bit to

Well see you latter rocky I have to go to Italy today see you in two weeks he said

Bye deuce see you later I said back

Then I watched him leave I swear I almost started to cry so I ran back up to the apartment and told cece everything

Cece I have a massive crush on deuce and I have since grade 3 and now im with the complication and deuce is going to Italy for two weeks what am I going to do….

**Hope you likey whats going to happen next R&R thanks **


	2. The complication

FRANKIE'S POV

Oh shit I forgot rocky's birthday and her Christmas present now its 2 days after Christmas I wonder what will happen.. I know I will just say ui was sick yes that's what I will do.

KNOCK KNOCK

Ill get it I here rocky say

Hey rockbear (that's my nick name for her)

Hey Frankie she says

So want to go somewhere I ask her

Nah lets stay here she says

Ok is ty home

Nah he is at tinka's she says

Ewww is he going out with a hessenheffer

Yeah so is cece and it isn't eww they are cool now she say

Whatever I say

So why didn't you wish me happy birthday or merry Christmas she says

I was sick

You could have texted me she says

Well I didn't sorry babe

ROCKY'S POV

I gave him his present and he opens it and likes it

Thanks rockbear he says

Its ok

Wait what is that around your neck he says ripping my necklace off

What does the d stand for Frankie says

Umm nothing Frankie just nothing give it back

Nooooo he says

Please Frankie its special

No I will not come here and give me a kiss and I might he says

Fine I go over and kisss him

Wait rock what was that bump on your wrist he askes and pulls my arm up and looks at the watch which deuce gave me

It's a birthday present I say

From who he says

Deuce

Rocky I don't want you talking to any other boys he says

Well deuce is better than you, you forgot my birthday and Christmas atleast deuce come over with balloons and a gift and you cant be bothered to eve text me I yel at him

Just then ty walks in and sees us fighting

Hey whats going on here ty says

Rocky we are done I tell you done Frankie says

But Frankie I say

But nothing Frankie says and walks away

I start crying and go to my room

TY'S POV

Well rocky is clearly upset and wont let me talk to her and she wont eat I will wait a day and see what she will do...

2 Days later

I think I will get Cece over to talk some sense into her.

I climb up th fire escape to Cece's apartment

Ohh hey ty she says

Hey I have something important to tell you

What what is it cece says

Its rocky she wont eat or come out of her room

Oh no what happened cece asks

Well the complication is all I can say

I warned her about him ohh and ty if worst comes to worst ask deuce for help ok cece says to me

Why deuce

Cause they like each other deuce likes rocky and rocky likes deuce

Umm cece how did you know deuce liked rocky I ask

Long story lets go see rocky cece say

Yes lets go

CECE'S POV

Heey rocky come out its me cece and you need to eat its been 4 days you will starve

I say to her

Look ty if she wont come out for me im sorry I cant help bye

I shouldn't have left but I was going to cry my best friend heart broken and not eating its sad

TY'S POV

Ok im calling deuce this is goin to far she must be wasting away to nothing im just going to talk to her

hey rocky open up

no reply

ok I am calling deuce now

ringringring

hola deuce say

het deuce its ty

what up man he says

bad

whats bad

the complication broke up with rocky nd she wont alk eat or come out of her room

ohh k I don't know what to do bye deuce says

damn I say

ROCKY'S POV

I really am hungry but I cant eat and I don't want to talk or go out of my room all I want is deuce

DEUCE'S POV

Why does rocky have to do this

Hey mum

Yes deucy

Im going home somthings happened to rocky

Ok honey see you when we get back

Bye

I board my plane ohh I really want to see Rocky I hope she is ok

When I boared the plane I call ty

Hey hey hey ty says

Hey ty its deuce

What do you want man

Im just telling you im on the plane home I will be there tomorrow at about 11:30am

Kk cool I will tell rocky for you

Wait ty I want to surprise rocky so don't tell her please

Ok deuce I wont

Good see you soon

By now it was 3 in th morning and I couldn't sleep I was to worried about rocky

Ok we will be at Chicago in half an hour

I texted ty saying I will be there soon

The plane lady said that we had to put our seat belts on cause we were landing

Great I get to see rocky in about 10 mins

I got off the plain and caught a cab to rocky's apartment and walked up and knocked on the door ty awnsered

Hey man he said

Hey

Rocky is in her room

Ok I will go see her

I knocked on her door

Hey rocky it me deuce

Deuce I hear her say softly

Is that you come in she says

I walk into her room and see her sitting on her bed

Rocky are you ok I ask her

No deuce im not she says

Why not

Coz Frankie broke your watch and necklace and im ust fed up with every thing I have no strength and I don't want to see anyone but you she says

Ohh that's ok I have an uncle who can fix them

Ohh and deuce now that you're here can you get me something to eat I have no strength to get up she says

Yeah sure what do you want to eat

Ummm chocolate she says ok ill get you some

I go get rocky some chocolate

I give it to her she eats it and than says something I never thought she would say

Deuce I Love you more than a friend

Rocky does that mean you will be my girl friend I ask

Yes she said and than she said something very strange

Stuff me in a llama and call me glasto deuce kiss me

So I did than I straddle her and we kiss and kiss and kiss soon it became making out

Than we hear a voice we never wanted to hear

Hey rockbear I want you back we hear Frankie say

Ohh no rocky says and starts crying he walks in her room while I was still straddling her

He pulls me off rocky and throws me at the wall

Then he pushes rocky on the floor.

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT**


	3. Hospital

**CHAPTER 3 **

**HOSPITAL **

**NO POV**

Frankie than starts to bash up rocky than he leaves the room while ty calls the cops and the ambulance. Frankie than comes back with a knife and cuts half way up rockys arm than just as the cops arrive he stabs he in the stomach and pulls out only when the cops come in.

Gunther, Ty and Deuce are trying to be manly and not cry but cece and tinka on the other hand are standing there screaming while tears were running down their face. As Frankie is walking out with the cops he says to Cece you next. Which made cece scream louder.

DEUCE'S POV

Why did Frankie have to bash up my girl I would have seriously have a big word to him iif I wasn't scared of him. I walk over to Rocky she is unconscious and the ambulance just arrived we all rode in the ambulance with her and they had to give me a check up because as you know I was thrown against a wall. The nurse hasn't come out of rocky's room yet and cece is crying and gunther is calming her down well trying

Hey Deuce

Yeah tink

Do you think rocky will be ok

Yeah I hope

She than starts to cry and cause ty was at the cop station I had to calm her down

Ty was t the station cause he had to answer questions about the bashing

Now the nurse comes out of Rockys room I run up to her

Nurse is she ok

We think she will be you guys can go in

Thanks nurse

I rush in and see her there with a broken nose and a busted jaw with breathing tubes in her nose I go and sit on the seat next to her and hold her hand and kiss it almost crying than everyone else comes in and cece starts crying and so does tinka. He deuce says cece not crying as much as tinka

Yeah cece

Ty said he will be here soon and so will the cops ok

Ok cece thanks they all sit on the other bed as rocky has a room to her self

Then ty and the cops walk in

Hey mate ty says

Hey I say with a little tear running down my face I wipe it off quickly

Frankie is denying the bashing so did any of you see it

Yeah I did

I saw half of it cece and tinka said at the same time

Ok that's all we needed to know

Ohh nurse can you call us when she wakes up they cops said

Yep sure

Hey deuce

Yeah nurse ur mum is on the phone

Ok Hey mum

He honey are you ok

Yeah can you come here though

Yeah sure honey

Bye

Hey guys my mums coming down

Ok they all say

CECE'S POV

I cant believe that basted did that to my best friend he is sooo sooo erg I cant think of a single word to explain him erg im sooo angry and scared and just sad I also feel sorry for rocky he must really be hurt. Than deuce's mum comes in and makes a big deal about it all.

GUNTHER'S POV

I cant believe my ex is so hurt like this well of corse I still have feelings for her but like friend feelings and I cant stand seeing cece crying so much but she must be scared Frankie told her she was next I wonder what that means. Well I am trying to calm her down.

Hey deuce visiting hours are over

I know he says im staying with her

Ok well im taking cece home and ty is staying at my house with tinks while I stay at ceces ok

Yep kool bye

Bye deuce

DEUCE'S POV

Well im just sitting here when all of a sudden my phone rings and I have to go out side and I didn't want to leave rocky but it was my mum so I left when I came back In I heard beeping noises and relised here breathing tubes had been cut so I called the nurse

Whats wrong deuce

Her breathing tubes are cut I say

O dear I will get the operators to fix them

Thye operators fix them and she is stable again

There you go all fixed she will hopefully be fine

What do you mean hopefully she will be fine she will be

Ok she will be fine she will be

Than the nurse walks out

A few hours later at 2:00 AM She wakes up

Hi deuce she says ever so softly like she has no strength

Hey rocky how are you

Ok I guess still in pain how are you

Good

Have you been here the whole time

Yes I have and the others were here a little while ago but they had to go visiting hours where closed but I said I was staying

Ok and you know how I can only breathe with the support

Yeah

How come I couldn't breathe before

Ummmm well my mum called and there was no reception so I went out and when I came back your breathing tubes were cut

What who did that who was it

No one knows and don't stress you know you're not allowed to stress

I know and wheres the nurse I need to ask her something

Ill get her

ROCKY'S POV

I don't remember anything except the pain I tell deuce before he goes to get the nurse

Its ok rock ill go get the nurse now

Ok thanks deuce

Yes rocky whats up

Umm deuce can you go please

Yeah sure hun

Um nurse do you know who cut my breathing tubes coz I think it may have been Frankie and also am I allowed to eat

And yes you are allowed to eat and we are checking our security cameras for who did it and why did you want deuce to go out of the room

Cause I wanted to talk to you without him saying don't worry about who did it your fine now

Well ok I will bring you a little dinner ok

Yep thanks

Deuce you can come in now

Yep coming babe

Thanks and who do you think cut the tubes

Well I think Frankie or possibly dina in revenge to get back at yo for dating me

But why would dina do something like that

She just would

Hey rocky the nurse says

Hey nurse whats up

We found out who cut your breathing tubes

Who

**Who do you think it was Frankie or dina R&R thanks keep reading to find out **


	4. The Second Complication

**The second complication **

**NO POV**

The person that cut your breathing tubes was dina

And you get to go home tomorrow

Yay rocky says but why would dina have cut my breathing tubes

TINKAS POV

Ohh crap I think me and ty went to far I cant be I just cant I need to call ty and tell him but what will he say will he break up with me erg I really need to tell him

Ringringring

Hey babe ty says

Hey come over I have something really important to tell you

Wait are you crying

Just come ty

Next thing you know ty comes in

Whats wrong baby

Im pregnant ty im pregnant with your child

Oh shit we were protected though

Well it didn't work I have taken 5 pregnancy tests amd there all positive

Well I guess I have to say this (tinka is 16 and ty is 17)

Say what are u breaking up with me

No don't be silly

Well than what do you have to tell me

Dramatic pause

Will you marry me tinka hessenheffer

Dramatic pause 2

Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes I will I will I will

That's great tink

TYS POV

So I am engaged now and rocky is home that's great I wonder how I will tell her that I will be a dad

Ohh hey rocky

Hey ty

How you feeling

Good you

Ecstatic

Why

Well im engaged and im gonna be a father

OHH HIT ME WITH A RACCOON who to

Tinka

Well aren't you to young BYE

ROCKY'S POV

Well my brother is 17 and engaged and tinka is 16 and pregnant eww anyways well deuce is coming over today awesome

Hey rocky says deuce from behind

Hey guess what im gonna be an auntie

To who he asks

Tinkas baby her and ty are getting married

ewwwww says back

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT READ ON TO FIND OUT


	5. The Wedding

CHAPTER 5

THE WEDDING

TINKAS POV

Yay im getting married today yayayaya

If only I didn't look like a fat pineapple yes im already 3 months and its noticeable errg and did I mention the doctor said I was having twins great im only 16 what am I a child bearer anyways im happy with the marriage part not so much the child part

Ty is really happy for it he said he has loved me for ages and he doesn't care If we have to look after two children which is a good thingu cause we will have to anyway.

Ty is a bit annoyed with me cause I keep on asking him to talk about baby names

TY'S POV

Well me and tinka are getting married today and its gonna be a big white wedding which will cost us a fortune but she says her mum and dad will put money into it.

Oh boy I cant wait to see her with her hair and makeup done I also am dying to see her in her dress it will probably be a very big dress.

TINKA'S POV

My dress is big and I mean big it is puffy out ways and looks awesome it has sparkles on it and I must admit I still like sparkles but I don't wear 30 pounds of sparkles anymore..

NO POV

Well as tinka walks down the isle every one is clapping and throwing rice

Ty is up where she walks to and he has a dazed look on his face guessing by the dress

When tinka gets there they hold hands

Do you tinka hessenheffer take ty blue to be your loyal husband (or what ever it is)

Wedding vowels

Tinka: I do

Do you ty blue take tinka hessenheffer to be your loyal wife (again whatever it is)

Wedding vowels

Ty: I do

They exchange rings

I know pronounce you man and wife you may now kiss the bride

Than they kiss and everyone wolf whistles whoooooo

Later at the wedding reception everyone was having a blast well I guess you could say cece and gunther were having fun in a dark corner making out ummm cece rocky says

Cece pulls away yes rocky

Shouldn't you be having fun with the bride and groom

Yeah and why are you laughing

All the hickies and your red swollen lips

Ohh um gunther I will be back cece says as she runs to the bathroom ohh shit my lips are red and swollen bad and I do have a lot of hickies on my neck

Cece the receptions over come on rocky says

Im coming I walk out and talk gunthers hand and hide my lips

You allrighty gunther asks cece

Yeah im fine

And every one walks out and goes home


	6. Where is all this leading to

CHAPTER 6

Where is all this leading to

CECE'S POV

I was on twitter and I realized someone from school messaged me privately so I read it the message said

Hey cece wondering if I could come over and study

Cece not thinking said yes sure come over when your ready

Then the person that wrote the message said yes I will im sure we will have fun

Than cece realized what he meant by fun than she went and had a shower and went to bed but she was texting rocky

**Hey rocky **

Hey cece whats up

**I told this guy he could come over and study when he really wants to you-know-what with me and not study **

Cece why are you so stupid when boys want to study they mean a makeout sesh or you-know-what not actuall study

**I know that now and im gonna pretend to sleep when he gets here so mum wont let him in **

Ok you do that well I have a study sesh with deuce so bye

**Ohhh rocky have fun with that (kissy face)**

Cece ok just forget what I said

HEY CECE SOMEGUY IS HERE FOR YOU : I here my mum say

CECE she yells

Sorry mate she must be asleep you can go now she says to him

Fine I will go he says wait that voice was FRANKIE'S

Hey cece

Yes mum

Why didn't you come out to that boy

Cause he was the one that put rocky in hospital and I don't want him to hurt me

But he said he was here to study

Mum study don't you mean makeout or worse you-know-what

Right why would he

Cause he has sleept with like every one and got 3 of them pregnant and I don't want to be his next

Cece im a cop ohh and talking about work I have got to go by honey

Bye

Ring ring

Hello who may be speaking

Gunther its me Cece

Ohh hey cece whats up

I need to talk to you come over

You are not going to break up with me are you

No gunther just come please

All righty then I will be right over

Ok bye

Bye

So gunther is coming over I don't want to tell him that Frankie wants to sleep with me erg

GUNTHER'S POV

Well I arrive at cece's and she awnsers the door

Hey gunther

Hey babe what did you want

Umm gunther Frankie wants to sleep with me she says starting to cry

Ok I will kick his ass

No gunther don't do anything you saw what he did to rock

Yes but he cant do anything to me

Yes he can he can he can just don't go near him

Ok but you have to do something so that i wont

Like what gunther

We need to have a "study" sesh

Gunther by that do you mean make out

Yes yes I do

Ok then

So we make out for a max of 15mins

Ok ive gotta go look after tinka

What about ty

He had to go to work bye cece

Bye gunther

I really didn't want to leave her knowing Frankie wanted to sleep with her

CECE'S POV

I go to get some pizza and on my way I feel like someone was following me I thought it was gunther looking out for me but then someone grabbed be and took me into a dark place and taped my mouth so I couldn't scream when he or she put me down I riped off the tape as he or she didn't tie up my hands than I walk around trying to find the door but I couldn't then I gt pushed onto a bed and than I heard a voice say

Hey cece I said I was gonna have fun with you tonight

Ahh Frankie I scream trying to get away but I couldn't and he already started to take off my clothes by now I was down to my under wear than I started screaming than he did it then left me there paranoid I couldn't get up I was in to much pain so I started to scream I was lucky I had enough strength to put gunthers oversized jacket on over my cold body but 1one problem I couldn't find my underwear or clothes so I just had to hope someone would find me. I soon fell asleep and woke up to the sound of someone snoring I woke up and aw I was dressed and gunther was in a deep sleep laying next to me I was glad he was here but not so glad he dressed me. Awkward..

Hey gunther I say shaking him awake

Hey cece what happened

Well I was walkeing to get pizza for dinner when Frankie grabbed me than he bought me here and rapped me and I was in to much pain to move and I still am in a little pain

(I was in pain coz I am well was a virgin)

Well I will take you home

Thanks gunther I said as he picked me up as I still was in a bit of pain

Shouldn't you tell your mum cece he should be charged

Yes gunther I will try to tell her it will be hard though

Yes cece but you will have to he cant get away with it

I know

Ohh hey cece why is gunther carrying you my mum asks

Cause mum ummm

Cause what cece wait are you crying

Yes mum I say getting out of gunthers arms and running to my room in a really big amount of pain

GUNTHERS'S POV

Cece must be really hurt

Hey Georgia can I go talk to cece

Yeas sure

Ok thanks

Whats wrong ce

Nothing gunther just I don't know how to tell my mum and when I think of it I cry

Well cece how about we tell her together

I would but I don't know how

Hang on I will get you mum

Ok gunther

Hey Georgia

Yes gunther

Cece wants to talk to you

Ok tell her to come out here

Umm ok I go back to cece's room

Hey gunther is she coming

No I will take you out to the lounge room

Ok

We go to the lounge room

CECE'S POV

So whats wrong sweatie

Ummm mum I was I was

You were what

I was rapped by Frankie

What honey

Mum just just I say as I run to my room in pain again and lay on my bed and cry

Gunther walks in

Hey was that hard

Yes yes it was

And cece theres a note here for you

Umm thanks

I tried to read the note

Eard ecec opeh ouy adh ufn stal ighnt I idd

Gunther what does it say I cant read it

Why

Umm another thing I need to tell you

Yes babe

Im dyslexic

Well ok I will read it ok it says

Dear cece I hope you had fun last night I did

From Frankie

OH MY GOD I am really scared now

Cece its ok your mums on the case

Yes but what if he denies everything

Cece just stop it you will be fine

Ok fine

Hey Cece your phone is ringing

Ohh ok hello

He cece its rocky

Hey rock

Umm I heard what happened are you OK

What who told you

Your mum told my mum and I over heard

Ok then come over please

Fine I will be there soon and so will ty

ROCKY'S POV

Ok so my best friend was rapped great by the guy who bashed me up even better

Ohh wait I was supposed to go to hers

Ty get your ass over he we are going to cece's

Umm rocky I thought we were waiting for deuce

Ohhh right

Hey babe I hear deuce say as he barges through the door

Heey deucy we are going to cece's

Why

Ummm she was rapped by Frankie

Ohh shit is she ok

Well gunther says she is in a lot of pain and can barely move

Ok lets go ty says half way out

Ok we are coming

Good

We all climb up the fire escape and through cece's window

Hey hey hey

Hey rocky gunther says

Hey deuce and ty said

Wheres cece

In her room

K come on guys lets see how she is

Hey cece how are you

Not good rocky

Ohh im sure you will be fine

But rocky ok guys girl talk bye bye

Ok bye all the guys say

CECE'S POV

Ok cece why did u call a girl talk

Hang on where is tinka

Ringringring

Hello there

Hey tink its ce

Hey cece how are you

Not good you

Umm good I guess I will come over

Wait are you allowed to drive you know being 6months pregnant with twins

Yep

Ok see you soon

20mins later

Hey cece

Hey tink

Hey rocky

Hey tinka wow you look pregnant

That would explain a lot so why are you not good cece and are you crying ohh your not are you

Look tink I don't know i could be

What did you and my brother you-know-what

Noo tink I was rapped

Ohhh by who

Frankie

He is a little shit head

You said it tink

We need to get you a HPT (home pregnancy test) rocky said

You guys get them im not leaving the house

Cece you have to face your fears eventually

But what if he does it again

He wont why don't we come with you

Fine but if comes near me im calling the cops

Ok you do that lets go

We head to the super market and get 2 HPT'S

So I went home and took them and to everyones surprise I wasn't pregnant thankgod….

TY'S POV (3MONTHS LATER)

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I hear tinka scream

Hey tink whats wrong as i see her there clutching her hand around stomach

And then it hit me she was having the baby

Ty take me to the hospital NOW

Ok

We get to the hospital

Tyler blue the nurse says

Yes nurse

Tinka had two lovely twins and she would like to see you

Ok hey tink

Hi ty look at the two

Aww they are soo cute what shall we name them

I was thinking Lucas Zackary Blue for the boy and the girl Summer Amber Blue

Yeah I like that I say smiling

SO WILL TINKA WANT MORE KIDS AND ROCKEY AND DEUCE HAVE SOME PROBLEMS AND SO DOES CECE AND GUNTHER


	7. What Now

CHAPTER 7

ROCKY'S POV

Ohhh the talent show is coming up I think I will sing cant stop loving you to deuce just to show him how much he means to me. Knock Knock KNOCK

Hold your horses im coming wait who is it

Its me deuce open up hurry

Ok honey im coming

Hey deuce says barging in then shutting and locking the door

Hey whats wrong and why are your clothes torn

Ok a bunch of girls were flirting with me and I told them I was taken and they started chasing me then a cat jumped out of a tree and landed on my back and started scratching me so I ran here to get away and now the girls are at your door wanting to come in so please do not open the door.

Ok I wont open the door and I have a surprise for you

And what would that be

If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise all I can say is that is has something to do with Friday night

What the talent show

Mhm

The same talent show that Amelia freggle (made up person that deuce was dating at the start) is going to do a strip tease

Yeah and ewwwwwwww im not doing that don't worry

Good that would just be embarrassing and at the same time incredibly sexy

Ohh deuce I say hitting him across the head

What im sorry babe he says pulling me in and kissing me which turned into making out

Deuce stop stop im sorry I just don't feel well I say running to the bath room to throw up

Deuce walks in to hold up my hair

Whats wrong babe

I don't know I just suddenly feel sick

Your not are you

Umm deuce how could I we haven't had … yet

But you could by someone else

Deuce im still a virgin

That's nice to know

Deuce im gonna go to the doctors come with me

Ok babe I will

We go to the doctors and it's a 30 min wait

Roquel Alexandra Blue the doctor says

So what seems to be the problem

Well later this afternoon and I just suddenly felt sick and couldn't dtop throwing up for about 15mins

The doctor finished up the check up and said I will need an operation to get my appendix out cause I have appendicitis

Umm ok when

Well asap maybe tomorrow

Umm ok yep as long as I will be fine for Friday

Yes you will be so go home get some rest and come back with someone you want to stay with you and pack some clothes for 2 days

Ok doctor I will

Ok see you tomorrow

Yep bye

HOME  
>deuce I don't want to go back to hospital<p>

But rocky you have to

I know but but… what if im not ok

You will be they are trained and professional doctors you will be fine damn it (he says yelling)

Ok ill take your word for it honey

And rocky

Wait I say as I run to the bathroom to throw up again

I'll hold your hair deuce says as he walks in

And I was going to say who are you taking with you tomorrow

Deuce im going to take you I say when we are back in my room

Ok kool so do you want me to stay the night

Yes please I need to pack my clothes

I pack a t-shirt with a sparkly R in a love heart on it that I got from gunther when I was in hospital last time and a few more tops and some trackies Deuce than hands me something

Here you go he says

I open the box to see a little glass bear with a D and R in each of its hands

Thanks deuce

We go to bed and when we wake up I start freaking out

Deuce im scared  
>don't be come on ill take you now<p>

Ok

We get there and I go in for my operation

DEUCE'S POV

Im just waiting for rocky I can understand why she is so scared but she will be fine I hope

Deuce martiniz you can see roquel blue now

Ok thankyou hey rocky

Hey deuce

How are you

Im good I get to go home tomorrow

What a day early wow

Yeah a day early its great she said the operation went fine and I can go home tomorrow as long as I take pain killers when it gets sore and I have vitimins I need to take

Awesome that's great

Yeah it is

THE NEXT DAY

ROCKY'S POV

Roquel you can go home now

Thankyou nurse see you

Yay I am home I say to deuce as I flop on my bed

Yay your home well are gonna work on the talent show thing

Already sorted I did it when I was trying to sleep last night

Wait you were awake when I went to sleep

Yep and I went to ty's old room and practiced

Awesome

CECE'S POV

I can not believe it I was rapped and now gunther is making out with some chick errrg how could he I see them break apart and gunther looked at me

Cece wait he says

I just run off crying I go to the bathroom then relies I can show him how I feel by sining according to you at the talent show yes that's what I will do

GUNTHERS'S POV

Im gonna sing she will be loved at the talent show to show cece how I feel

ROCKY'S POV

Im gonna sing I cant stop loving you to deuce at the talent show

DEUCE'S POV

Im gonna sing Iris by the goo goo dolls to rocky at the talent show

TINKA'S POV

Im gonna sing Rome at the talent show

TY'S POV

Im gonna sing your love is my drug to tinka at the talent show


	8. Talent Show

TALENT SHOW

First up

Cecilia Jones singing according to you

According to you  
>I'm stupid,<br>I'm useless,  
>I can't do anything right.<br>According to you  
>I'm difficult,<br>hard to please,  
>forever changing my mind.<br>I'm a mess in a dress,  
>can't show up on time,<br>even if it would save my life.  
>According to you. According to you.<p>

But according to him  
>I'm beautiful,<br>incredible,  
>he can't get me out of his head.<br>According to him  
>I'm funny,<br>irresistible,  
>everything he ever wanted.<br>Everything is opposite,  
>I don't feel like stopping it,<br>so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
>He's into me for everything I'm not,<br>according to you.

According to you  
>I'm boring,<br>I'm moody,  
>you can't take me any place.<br>According to you  
>I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away.<br>I'm the girl with the worst attention span;  
>you're the boy who puts up with that.<br>According to you. According to you.

But according to him  
>I'm beautiful,<br>incredible,  
>he can't get me out of his head.<br>According to him  
>I'm funny,<br>irresistible,  
>everything he ever wanted.<br>Everything is opposite,  
>I don't feel like stopping it,<br>so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
>He's into me for everything I'm not,<br>according to you.

I need to feel appreciated,  
>like I'm not hated. oh- no-.<br>Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
>It's too bad you're making me decide.<p>

According to me  
>you're stupid,<br>you're useless,  
>you can't do anything right.<br>But according to him  
>I'm beautiful,<br>incredible,  
>he can't get me out of his head.<br>According to him  
>I'm funny,<br>irresistible,  
>everything he ever wanted.<br>Everything is opposite,  
>I don't feel like stopping it,<br>baby tell me what I got to lose.  
>He's into me for everything I'm not,<br>According to you.  
>According to you.<p>

According to you  
>I'm stupid,<br>I'm useless,  
>I can't do anything right.<p>

Next up Gunther hessenheffer singing she will be loved

Beauty queen of only eighteen  
>She had some trouble with herself<br>He was always there to help her  
>She always belonged to someone else<p>

I drove for miles and miles  
>And wound up at your door<br>I've had you so many times but somehow  
>I want more<p>

I don't mind spending everyday  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>Look for the girl with the broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<br>And she will be loved  
>She will be loved<p>

Tap on my window knock on my door  
>I want to make you feel beautiful<br>I know I tend to get so insecure  
>It doesn't matter anymore<p>

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
>It's compromise that moves us along, yeah<br>My heart is full and my door's always open  
>You can come anytime you want<p>

I don't mind spending everyday  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>Look for the girl with the broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<br>And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved<br>And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved<p>

I know where you hide  
>Alone in your car<br>Know all of the things that make you who you are  
>I know that goodbye means nothing at all<br>Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

Tap on my window knock on my door  
>I want to make you feel beautiful<p>

I don't mind spending everyday  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>Look for the girl with the broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<br>And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved<br>And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved<p>

_[in the background]_  
>Please don't try so hard to say goodbye<br>Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

Yeah  
><em>[softly]<em>  
>I don't mind spending everyday<br>Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Try so hard to say goodbye

Next is roquel blue singing cant stop loving you

(I can't stop loving you)  
>I've made up my mind<br>To live in memory of the lonesome times  
>(I can't stop wanting you)<br>It's useless to say  
>So I'll just live my life in dreams of yesterday<br>(Dreams of yesterday)  
>Those happy hours that we once knew<br>Tho' long ago, they still make me blue  
>They say that time heals a broken heart<br>But time has stood still since we've been apart

(I can't stop loving you)  
>I've made up my mind<br>To live in memories of the lonesome times  
>(I can't stop wanting you)<br>It's useless to say  
>So I'll just live my life in dreams of yesterday<br>(Those happy hours)  
>Those happy hours<br>(That we once knew)  
>That we once knew<br>(Tho' long ago)  
>Tho' long ago<br>(Still make me blue)  
>Still ma-a-a-ake me blue<br>(They say that time)  
>They say that time<br>(Heals a broken heart)  
>Heals a broken heart<br>(But time has stood still)  
>Time has stood still<br>(Since we've been apart)  
>Since we've been apart<p>

(I can't stop loving you)  
>I said I made up my mind<br>To live in memory of the lonesome times  
>(Sing a song, children)<br>(I can't stop wanting you)  
>It's useless to say<br>So I'll just live my life of dreams of yesterday  
>(Of yesterday)<p>

Next up Deuce martiniz sing iris

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
>'Cause I know that you feel me somehow<br>You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
>And I don't want to go home right now<p>

And all I can taste is this moment  
>And all I can breathe is your life<br>And sooner or later it's over  
>I just don't wanna miss you tonight<p>

And I don't want the world to see me  
>'Cause I don't think that they'd understand<br>When everything's meant to be broken  
>I just want you to know who I am<p>

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
>Or the moment of truth in your lies<br>When everything feels like the movies  
>Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive<p>

And I don't want the world to see me  
>'Cause I don't think that they'd understand<br>When everything's meant to be broken  
>I just want you to know who I am<p>

And I don't want the world to see me  
>'Cause I don't think that they'd understand<br>When everything's meant to be broken  
>I just want you to know who I am<p>

And I don't want the world to see me  
>'Cause I don't think that they'd understand<br>When everything's meant to be broken  
>I just want you to know who I am<p>

I just want you to know who I am  
>I just want you to know who I am<br>I just want you to know who I am

Next Tinka hesenheffer singing roam

I hear a wind  
>Whistling air<br>Whispering in my ear

Boy mercury shooting through every degree  
>Oh girl dancing down those dirty and dusty trails<br>Take it hip to hip rocking through the wilderness  
>Around the world the trip begins with a kiss<p>

Roam if you want to, roam around the world  
>Roam if you want to, without wings without wheels<br>Roam if you want to, roam around the world  
>Roam if you want to, without anything but the love we feel<p>

Skip the air-strip to the sunset  
>Yeah ride the arrow to the target<br>Take it hip to hip rock it through the wilderness  
>Around the world the trip begins with a kiss<p>

Roam if you want to, roam around the world  
>Roam if you want to, without wings without wheels<br>Roam if you want to, roam around the world  
>Roam if you want to, without anything but the love we feel<p>

Fly the great big sky see the great big sea  
>Kick through continents bustin' boundaries<br>Take it hip to hip rock it through the wilderness  
>Around the world the trip begins with a kiss<p>

Roam if you want to, roam around the world  
>Roam if you want to, without wings without wheels<br>Roam if you want to, roam around the world  
>Roam if you want to, without anything but the love we feel<p>

Take it hip to hip rock it through the wilderness  
>Take it hip to hip rock it through the wilderness<br>Take it hip to hip rock it through the wilderness  
>Take it hip to hip rock it through the wilderness<br>Take it hip to hip rock it through the wilderness  
>Take it hip to hip rock it through the wilderness<br>Take it hip to hip rock it through the wilderness

Next is tyler blue singing yor love is my drug

Maybe I need some rehab,  
>Or maybe just need some sleep<br>I've got a sick obsession,  
>I'm seeing it in my dreams<p>

I'm looking down every alley,  
>I'm making those desperate calls<br>Im staying up all night hoping,  
>Hit my head against the walls<p>

What you've got girl is hard to find  
>Think about it all about it all the time<br>I'm all strung up my heart is fried  
>I just cant get you off my mind<p>

Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
>Your love your love your love<br>I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
>Your love your love your love<p>

Won't listen to any advice, mamma's telling me to think twice  
>But left to my own devices i'm addicted its a crisis!<p>

My friends think I've gone crazy, my judgment is getting kinda hazy  
>My status is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crackhead<p>

What you've got girl is hard to find

Think about it all about it all the time  
>I'm all strung up my heart is fried<br>Kesha Your Love Is My Drug lyrics found on .  
>I just cant get you off my mind<p>

Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
>Your love your love your love<br>I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
>Your love your love your love<p>

I don't care what people say  
>The rush is worth the price I pay<br>I get so high when you're with me  
>But crash and crave you when you are away<p>

So I got a question;  
>Do you want to have a summer party in my basement?<br>Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum?  
>Is my love, your drug?<br>(huh) Your drug? (huh) your drug? (huh) your drug?  
>Is my love, your drug?<p>

Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
>Your love your love your love<br>I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
>Your love your love your love (x2)<p>

Heyyy heyyy your love, your love,your love,your love, (whispered) is my drug 

Next is Amelia freggle dancing

Than Amelia started doing a strip tease and lets just say things weren't pretty

Rocky sragged deuce out and shuddered and tinka and deuce ran out with their two children

And gunther grabbed cece and dragged her out side to talk to her

Cece i love you and i never meant to hurt you that girl just came over to me and i didn't kis back she kissed me nd i was trying to pull away im sorry

Gunther i accept your apology now lets go and never do that to me again

On the way home somthing terrible happened


	9. DINA

**DINA**

DEUCE'S POV

DEUCE I hear rocky scream before i black out

ROCKY'S POV

Omg we were just walking home when Dina pushed deuce in front of a car

OMG cece what just happened i say crying and screaming a little

Its ok rocky he will be fine

Guys he is unconscious ty says call the ambulance

Hello we need an ambulance and the cops our friend was pushed infront of a car and we know who it is gunther says to the people

Ok we will send them right away the people say

Arrrg im gonna kill dina how could she do this i say crying even more

Rocky he will be ok cece says

I hope i say as i kneel next to him and put his hand to my head and cry

You alrighty rocky gunther says

Im fine sorta what about deuce

Hey here come the ambulance rocky

Im not leaving his side no matter what

Ok rocky ill come with you in the ambulance gunther says

Gunther just stay with cece i will go by myself

By now a lot of people were crowding around us i was still crying

So what one of you are going in the ambulance

I am i just need to talk to gunther

Umm gunther the cops are gonna interview you say it was dina cause that is who it was

Ok i will bye see you at the hospital

Yep bye i say with tears running down my face

The doctors hook deuce to a breathing machine and one stays in the back of the ambulance to keep an eye on him

Did you see what happened he asks

Mhm i say not wanting to talk and by now i was holding deuce's hand

So what happened

His ex pushed him in front of a car

Ohh what a bitch and aren't you the girl that was bashed

Yep was that all over the news or somthing

As a matter of fact it was

Really isn't there more important stuff than a 16 year old getting bashed in her own house

Yeah but its the news we are talking about and did they tell you who cut your breathing tubes

Yeah it was the same girl that pushed deuce in front of the car

Wow she is a bitch she should be arrested

You got that right anyways will deuce be ok

We don't know he is in a critical state right now

Ok i say as they take him away to the room

I go sit next to ty and start crying in his shoulder

You ok sis

No ty the doc said he is in a critical state what if he doesn't live what if he dies my life will be ruined

Rocky they are doctors they will do everything they can and theres plenty of fish in the sea rocky

I know i hate that saying there is only one fish out there that is right for you and the fish that was right for me is deuce and if he dies i will never love again

Rocky stop being silly lets go home

No im staying i say as i get up and go to his room

The doctors say i can come in

He is not awake but if he wakes up come and get us i assume you are staying the night

Yep i don't want to leave him

Ok dear well keep an eye on him

Ok will do

LATER BACK AT THE BLUE 2nd HOUSE HOLD

NO POV

Cece and gunther were staying at ty and tinka's house for the night

So umm do you think deuce will be ok cece asks

Im sure he will be ty says

I hope so cece says

Me too everyone says in unison

So what happened to dina

Hang on i want to listen to the news

NEWS

Ok just a couple of hours ago a young 16 year old boy deuce martiniz was pused infront of a car by his ex the same girl that cut young roquel blue's breathing tubes when she was in hospital after being bashed by a man called Frankie, Frankie was charged and escaped prison just earlier,

SORRY FOR THE INTURUPTON KATE HERE IS SOMTHING TRADGIC

A young girl Dina was murdered this is the same girl kate was just talking about

She was murdered in a dark ally on the way home it seems to be the same place young cece jones was rapped by Frankie ok that is the end of the news

CECE'S POV

Omg who killed dina what if it was rocky she said she was gonna kill her

Cece it wouldn't be my sis she would kill a fly

True well than who and AHHHHHHH FRANKIES ON THE LOOSE SAVE ME i say hiding under a blanket and gunther put his arm around me

Cece im sure you will be fine gunther says snuggling in to me

Yes your here im safe

HOSPITAL

NO POV

Rocky is still by deuces side when she falls asleep all the lights go off

She wakes up the next morning and kisses his head but somthings different


	10. TYNKA

CHAPTER 10

Ty and Tinka

TINKAS POV

Our children are strong and healthy 1 year olds and Ty is almost done with school and he is thinking of going to college. The other day we got our kids a little toddler bed each and they love them they sleep so calm in them.

The other night Ty was talking about adding to our family and I said I would think about it. So the other day we added a pet we bought a purebred Siberian husky and named her Mia she is the cutest thing ever. And then last night not even thinking we did the unbelievable without protection and I swear I don't know why we did it and I think I may regret it later but I will wait to see if I get any signs of pregnancy I hope not Lucas and Summer are enough kids for now anyways.

Hey Tinka how are you Ty asks

I'm good you

Fine

Well I'm going to feed Lucas and summer can you feed Mia please

Sure baby can do

I put them in their high chairs then I go to the fridge and get out some apple juice and put it in their baby cups water it down and put the lids on and give them to them while I get their food done I give them their food I make Ty a coffee and make my-self a vanilla latte and sit in the chair in-front of the children and watch them eat their food they are so cute when they eat.

TY'S POV

I feed the dog and go back to Tinka she had already given them their food and they were eating happily. She was asleep with her head on the bench she must not have slept well last night now that you mention it either did I ohh well I put the kids on their play mat and wake Tinka up so she could get ready for shake it up Chicago.

Tinka wake up sweetie shake it up starts in 1 hour

Her eyes open wide and she sits up fast

WHAT an hour seriously I don't have much time she says running off to get ready

TINKAS POV

Omg I can't believe I fell asleep on the bench I'm so stupid oh well that's the least of my worries I have to get ready for shake it up Chicago

Bye Ty I'm leaving now see you when I get back

Bye Tinka I'll see you when you get back love you

Love you too bye I say as I go out the door

I make it to shake it up in time we were just about to start

Dancedancedancedance

Bye guys gotta go I can't stay today see ya

BYE they all say

(TWO WEEKS LATER)

I arrive at school and I had to run to the bath-room and throw up

Tink you Ok I hear rocky say

Yeah I think so I just (pause and spew) think I'm pregnant again

WHAT!

Rocky don't tell anyone it might just be dinner but I have a headache and a sore back just like last time

Tinka why would I tell anyone your one of my best-friends

Ok seems I'm one of you Best-friend can you come to the shops to get a HPT (home pregnancy test) with me this afternoon

Yes of course we better get to class so we don't get in trouble

You're right let's go I say as we get up and go

I start to feel like I'm spinning but I'm not that's odd

Rocky I feel faint

Ok let do you want to go to the nurse?

No I think I will be fine

Ok

The school day goes slow when the last bell goes I put my books away and go to Rocky's locker she looks sad

Whats wrong rocky

Ohh nothing it's so different without deuce

Is he ok

Yeah he woke up this morning

Awesome after the shops we can go see him if you want

That would be great I will get him a little something

Good idea lets go before Gunther and Cece catches us

Hey guys Gunther and Cece say in unison

Ohh hey there

Where are you off to in a hurry?

Oh we are off to see deuce

Can we come?

No he only wanted me and Tink there

Ok I guess we will see him later

Ok bye

WE LEAVE AND GET WHAT WE NEED AND GO TO THE HOSPITAL

ROCKY'S POV

Hey deuce

Hey rocky

How are you

Good I guess

I got you this (I hand him some awesome check-board head phones)

I love these thanks

Hey deuce can I use the bathroom Tinka asks

Yeah sure you can Deuce says in reply

Thanks

Soo rocky what happened to Dina

Umm I don't know (of coarse I wasn't going to tell him the truth that Frankie did it)

Ok so why was Tinka in a rush

She had to pee I guess

ROCKY I hear Tinka yell

Coming

What's wrong?

I think I know

Ok what do you think is wrong?

Something I will see you when we come out deuce

Tink what's wrong

I'm

You're pregnant again

Yes what am I going to do I will be called a

Slut and a whore

No you won't

Yes I will

Ok let's go BYE DEUCE

Bye

1MONTH LATER

Hey sluty bitch you got knocked up again whore some kid said to me

Nearly everyone is saying that to me arrg it's not like I did it on purpose

Tinka what's all this shit going around about you being pregnant

Because it's true and how did everyone find out

I don't know why you didn't tell me and how long are you

Because I didn't know what you were going to say and I am 1 month

This is not what I meant for additions to the family I hear Ty mumble


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

This has mainly Gece

So here it goes

Cece's POV

I know i said i forgave Gunther but i really don't know i mean it looked like he was kissing back, but what do i know im not him and to some people im a stupid little dyslexic whore (well the jerks that found out im dyslexic)

Ring ring ring

Hello Cecelia Jones who is speaking

Cece its Gunther and what was with the weird intro

Ohh hey baby and my mum makes me say that so people know if they have the right person so what do you want

Okay and i was wondering if you wanted to come over i have a surprise for you

Ohh a surprise i like surprises and i would come over but mums no home and iim looking after Flynn and i cant drive yet

Okay call your mum and see if you can come over and i will pick you up

Ok i will call you back soon see ya

Bye

RING RING RING

Hello Amanda Jones at the chigago police department who is speaking

Mum it's me

What do you want sweatie

I was wondering if i could go over Gunthers

Of course Flynn can go to henrys but how will you get there

Ohh Gunther will come and get me and drop Flynn at henrys

Ok sweatie see you later

Bye mum love you

Love you too

RING RING RING

Hello gunther hessenheffer speaking

Hey baby i can come over come get me in 10 k

Okay babe i will be there soon love you

Love you too bye

FLYNN YOUR GOING TO HENRYS

Do i have to

Yes now go get ready

Okay fine

Good

Knock Knock

COMING

Ohh Hey Gunther

Hey Cece you ready to go

Yeah i will just get Flynn

Ok

FLYNN COME ON WE ARE GOING

HANG ON IM GETTING READY

Hang on FLYNN I' M COMING IN THERE

NO

YES

(in flynn's room)

Flynn it takes you longer than me to get ready hurry up

Im ready now

Ok lets go

(out of flynn's room)

We are ready now

Good lets go

GUNTHER'S POV

Bye Flynn mum will get you tomorrow Cece says

Bye Cece Flynn says

So whats the surprise

You will have to wait and see

But waiting is no fun

Ohh come one it will be worth it

errrg

Well we are at my house now

Noooo really we are in timbuckto of course we are at your house

Now that's the Cece i know and love

So what is my suprise

Come inside and i will show you

OK

CECE'S POV

I walk in-side and see Mum, Flynn wait didn't i drop we drop you at henry's

Yes you did but i had to come here

Ok i also see Gunthers parents Ty, Tinka, their kids and rocky and deuce on a webcam on their TV because they were at the hospital

Oh My Gosh what is all this for

It is a Bon-Voyage party for us Gunther Says

Ohhh why

Because thats the surprise and here is the question Do you want to come to Australia with me Cece

Ahhhhhh YES YES YES

Great now i can get the tickets

EEEEEEEEEP I LOVE YOU GUNTHER

I love you too Cece


	12. Chapter 12

Ok if no one reads im canning this story sorry so please review please


	13. Chapter 13

**Probably what you weren't expecting but this is Deuce/Rocky in this chapter and a little bit of Ty/Tinka but sadly no Gunther/Cece in this one but Frankie comes back DUNN DUNN DUNN so what will happen?**

**ROCKY'S POV**

Well today Deuce comes out of hospital but has to take pain-killers because he had fully snapped a bone in his arm.

Hey Deuce

Hey rocky sleep well

Not really

Why

Because I have a lot of stuff on my mind

Like what babe

Well who killed Dina

Wait you know who killed her

I guess

WHO KILLLED HER

Why do you want to know

Because i loved her (crp sh might take that the wrong way) rocky i meant i loved her when we were going out but i will always love you more no matter what

I know

So who was it

Frankie i wisper

Are you crying wait did you murder her

No why would you think that

Because your crying and wont tell me who killed her

DEUCE SHUT UP JUST SHUT UP i say and storm out of the room

DEUCE'S POV

ROCKY WAIT i yell

Deuce you can leave now just sign these forms and you are free the nurse says

Awesome thanks

I sign it get my bag and leave only to see rocky sitting on the steps outside crying and talking to someone on the phone this is what i heard

FRANKIE WHY THE HELL DID YOU KILL DINA I CANT BELIEVE WHY THE FUDGE YOU WOULD DO THAT JUST CAUSE I SAID I DIDNT LIKE HER AND YOU OVER HEARD ME SAY I WAS GOING TO KILL HER WHICH BY THE WAY MEANT GO OFF AT HER NOT LITERELY KILL HER YOU DIDNT HAVE TO WE COULD HAVE SORTED SOMTHING OUT BUT YOU HAD NO REASON TO KILL HER IM TELLING THE COPS

BYE NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN I MEAN IT IF YOU COME NEAR ME OR SAY A WORD TO ME I WILL CALL THE COPS IM WARNING YOU GOOD DAY SIR!

Rocky you ok i ask her

Im fine leave me alone i don't want to talk to you she says back

Why babe

DONT EVER CALL ME BABE AGAIN IM NOT YOUR BABE OR YOUR SWEATIE IM NOT EVEN YOU GIRLFRIEND OR EVEN YOUR FRIEND FOR THAT MATTER SO GO AWAY AND NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN... she screams that bolts away

I just stand there comprehending what she just said did she break up with me Ok im going over there to see her

KNOCK KNOCK

Who is it Rockys mum says

Its deuce

Ohh rocky doesn't want to see you

Just let me in i really need to talk to her

Fine just tell her im going out and that she will be here alone when you leave

Ok will do

Rocky can i come in your mums not here just let me in please

Its open come in

Really

Yeah really

How are you

Look im sorry for what i said and i should never have said it in the first place i love you soo much that it hurt when you though i killed Dina that just made me flip

Well it was Frankie

Yeah cause he mush have over heard me say i was going to kill her when she pushed you infront of the car

Its ok rocky just shush

Ok she says as i push my lips to hers and it turns in to a make out sesh and i was in my boxers and she was in her bra and underpants eventually we were both nude and we did the unbelievable and i stayed the night

ROCKY'S POV

Me and Deuce did the unbelievable and he stayed the night we were lucky we got dressed cause mum walked in when i was half asleep and i saw a little smile grew on her face when she saw us

I woke up first and planted a soft kiss on deuces lips he imediently woke up

Moring gorgeous he says

Morning hottie i reply

We head to the kitchen for breakfast

Morning you two have a good night Mum asks

Yeah we sure did Deuce replied

Mum what he mean by that is that we had a good night cause we made up

I know i trust you sweatie

Any ways mum i have to go to the police department to tell them somthing ok

Ok sweatie is it about dina

Yeah well ive gotta go bye

Bye

Me and deuce leave and we show up at the police department to see Frankie waiting out-side

Deuce what is he doing here

I don't know hang on

DEUCE'S POV

Frankie what are you doing here

" I just want to say somthing to your petty little girlfriend" he says

"No you are not going near her you will have to go through me first" i say

'DEUCE STOP' rocky screams and runs into the police department i follow her

ROCKY'S POV

'whats wrong young lass' one of the police officers ask

'i know who killed Dina'

'who'

'It was Frankie the same guy that rapped Cecilia jones and bashed me up'

'do you have prof'

'yes she does' i hear Frankie say

'and what wold that be' the police officer says

'im turning myself in'

'okay you two may leave we will deal wwith this'

'ok thanks' i say as me and deuce leave

(1 week later)

'Deuce i don't feel well'

'where babe'

'head and back and stomach'

'its not the time of the month is it'

'1 NO WAY and 2 Never ever ever ask me that again'

'alright sorry so whats wrong'

'i don't know deuce i really don't'

'well we need to go to school you still wanna go'

'yeah i do lets go'

(at school)

Me and deuce go our separate ways to our "groups" as he calls them i got to Cece and Tinka and he goes to Ty and Gunther

'Hey girlies' i say as i approach them

'hey rocky how are you' Tinka asks

'good you'

'fine'

'Ohh guys i gotta go' Cece says

'where' me and Tinka say in Unison

'doesnt matter bye' she says before going somewhere

'umm Tink can i talk to you '

'yeah sure was up'

'um what were your symtoms of pregnancy i think i may be pregnant'

'well after one week i got a sore stomach head ache sore back and morning sickness and WHAT we need to get you a HPT'

'ok after school i will tell deuce im going shopping with you and we can go ok'

'ok what are you feeling'

'hold that thought' i say as i run to throw up

School went slowly at 1st lunch i told deuce i was going shopping with Tink and he said kool

And at 2nd we had a 20min make out sesh and then he went home and me and tinka went shopping

'so rocky if you are pregnant what will you do' Tink asks

'i don't know deuce will probably leave me' i reply

'i doubt that' she says as we go into the bathroom

We had 5 bags each, i took the pregnancy test and it said positive

'Tinka it says positive'

'OMG we are going to the doctors NOW'

'ok'

We head to the doctors it was a 20 min wait when they finaly said my name me and Tinka headed in

'so what seems t be wrong' the GIRL doctor asks

'i was just wondering if you could tell me if i was pregnant or not' i say

'we can take a test and we will send the results to you they should be there tomorrow' she says

'ok' i say

I do the test then we head home

**THE END hope you like it the next chapter is GECE off to Australia and there is a surprise in stall BTW they are all 17 expept for the boys they are all 18 **

**Kk R&R thanks LOVE YOU ALL PEACE 3 **


	14. Chapter 14

**OK here you go GECE go to aussie YAY**

**CECE'S POV**

'yay yay Yay' i am of to Australia today i cant wait

'hey Cece you ready' Gunther asks

'yeah im ready when are we going' i ask

'soon' he replies

'ok'

RINGRING

'Hello who is it' i ask

'It's me rocky'

'hey rocky what do you want'

'just wondering if me, Tinka, Ty and Deuce can come to lunch before you go?'

'yeah of corse you can'

'YAY thanks bye see you soon'

'yeah n about an hour k'

'kk bye see you then'

'bye'

'Hey Gunther!' i yell

'Yeah what do you want'

'everyone is coming for lunch to say bye'

'k well when will they be here' Gunther says coming down with a towel around his waist

'Hey hey hey' Rocky says coming in the door

'does that awnser your questing' i say pulling Gunther into the room as an indication for him to get dressed I go back out to the others

'Hey guys Gunther is just getting dressed he will be out soon

'Ok are you looking forward to going to Australia' Tinka asks

'OH MY GOSH YES it will be amazing'

'OHH im sure it will' Tinka says in a weird voice

'Tinka what was that voice for' Gunther says

'Nothing dear brother of mine' tinka says with a smirk

1 Hour later

'Gunther we need to go' I say to him

'OK GUYS YOU NEED TO GO WE HAVE TO LEAVE WE WILL SEE YOU WHEN WE GET BACK' He yells

'ok no need to yell' tinka says


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 14

ROCKY'S POV

'Deuce I'm sorry I really am' I say to him

'So am I rocky' he replies

'what do you mean you're sorry?'

'well I like Cece and I have for a while I mean I loved you when I asked you out but after a little while I started to fall for Cece' he says

'That's the same with me and how I fell for Gunther' I say

'So can we still be friends' he asks

'yeah best friends but no more if you want'

'yeah bestie that's sounds kool' he says

'haha ok let's go in to Cece' I say

'good idea'

'Cece you ok' I say

'Rocky no I'm not'

'I'm sorry I didn't want you to tell him to not get married and if you did I wouldn't have thought he would have dumped you'

'Rocky its ok he obviously was either annoyed or just being an idiot.'

'I'm really sorry I'm gonna go talk to him'

'no rocky don't talk to him he will rip your head off for ruining our relationship'

'Cece trust me if he wants to rip my head off he has to go through... erg I have nothing'

'rocky for your sake don't go he seemed really angry' Deuce Says

I was already out of the door when he said this

'Gunther can I talk to you' I say as I approach him

'me first' he says leaning down and kissing me

'GUNTHER' I scream at him 'WHAT THE HELL YOU ONLY JUST BROKE UP WITH CECE AND DIDN'T GET MARRIED BECAUSE OF ME SO WHY DID YOU JUST KISS ME YOU IDIOT' I yell at him

'the truth is rocky I have always had a thing for you I just asked Cece to marry me to make you jealous' he says

'Gunther just leaves us all alone for our sake' I say

'FINE' he says looking like he was about to cry

I go back to the church and see Cece and deuce kissing

I clear my throat near them and deuce has an embarrassed look on his face

'uhh rocky I uh I'm sorry' Cece stammers

'Cece its ok I don't mind and uhh never mind' I say

'never mind what'

'ok Fine Gunther kissed me and I went off at him and told him to stay away from us'

I say

'WHAT WHY ERRG IM SO GONNA KILL HIM' Cece says

'Cece calm down calm down please I told him to stay away from us' I reply

'OK but how are we gonna get home he was gonna pay for us all' she says

'I'm sure I can figure something out just give me about 30 mins and I will be back' I say running out going to fine Gunther

'GUNTHER' I yell as I see him

'what the fudge do you want rocky' he says

'do you know how we get home?'

'yeah by using the tickets'

'we have none Cece said you have them'

'and if I do why would I give them to you'

'Gunther please' I say fluttering my eyelashes

'fine' he says giving me the tickets

'Thankyou' I say kissing him on the cheek

**THE END**

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER THERE WILL BE A SEQUAL ONLY IF PEOPLE REVIEW IT BECAUSE I FEEL PEOPLE ARENT READING IT I NEED 10 NEW REVIEWS FROM DIFFERENT PEOPLE BEFORE I PUT UP THE NEXT ONE **

**ANYWAYS ENJOY AND SORRY FOR CLIFF HANGER **

**LOVE YOU ALL R&R THANKS **

**TE AMO **

**xxAshleighxx**


End file.
